


For Minoset

by spooky_lobsters



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_lobsters/pseuds/spooky_lobsters
Summary: This is about my character Aaland, it's for a book I may write. In this Aaland was captured and being held captive by the king of a country called Minoset, he was being tortured for information about his group of rebels who are fighting against the king. Feel free to ask for more info or say what you like/ don't like about it. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!





	For Minoset

_For years I’ve struggled to come to grips with who or what I am. Am I not a man torn between his country or his people? Are my sacrifices so insignificant that it matters not to those who speak my name with upturned noses? A traitor, that it my title now, no longer am I the caption of a squad in the guard who bravely serve his majesty. But a traitor I am not. Nor am I a savior contrary to what most believe. Why must I carry so much burden on my scar littered shoulders? Must one man really do as much as I have? Would it matter if I fell to my knees, beg for forgiveness from those who betrayed me? Would it make me any less of a man?_

_Time and time again I try to do the right thing. I strive to set the right example for my fellow brethren. Yet I find myself at a bit of a crossroads, should I make the right choice I’d leave everything behind. Acacia, what would you say at a time like this my love, would you sacrifice yourself for the greater good? Would you hesitate as I have? I know what I should do but in my heart I cannot fathom the possibility of the pain it would bring you. I must put on a brave front when I next see you, I must hide my hesitation and my fear for I know I am a beacon of hope for our people. But is that truly what I want my existence to be known for?_

_Here I am still holding onto the hope that I’ll be blessed with the honor to be her loving husband. That I’ll finally be to quit fighting, settle down with her and start a family, together. But here I am sitting in a cell preparing to give my life, for her. What was I thinking? I’m immortal, I’m not that man I once was I can’t give her that life. She’s given me her heart to cherish, she’s my everything. But now I am nothing. No matter how much I long for her embrace I know she is far from my touch, no matter how much my aching heart beats for her I know she will never hear it. My cries fall to deaf ears. My screams of pure agony flow in unwavering rooms filled with men who lust to see my blood drop onto the brittle floor from the cuts that mark my flesh. Yet she, who I love with my entire being, will never know of the hoodies that come with each new scar. Is it sad to say I’m glad it’s ending this way? Well no, glad is not the right word I’d use. Thankful perhaps? I suppose I am thankful she isn’t here to see the “horrors” as I have. If I’m being completely honest I’ve gotten used to the lashings. I take the piss out of the executioner now, “I barely feel the whip good sir, has your mother taken over my beatings?” That usually ends with a boot to my face a bloody broken nose. I quite enjoy belittling him in my near endless free time in this cell, he deserves it. I would tell him that his form is all wrong and his handsmenship is sloppy but I feel like being a bit of a prick. I believe my attitude has changed severely in my near two month stay at this facility, but it doesn’t matter now, no one is here to listen to me or those who do find every reason not to care._

_As I look back on my life I’ve come to realize how much I have changed. I was the rut of my family, I was nothing but a waste of time and effort. Not even my mother tried to keep my father from leaving me in the woods. They did not see the potential in me so they had no reason to bother with raising me. My grandfather found me three days later, pale almost light blue skin with nothing but a blanket to cover me. From what he told me I had never stopped fighting to live. I hadn’t cried, I made no movements except a slight flex of my fingers and toes to make sure my blood was circulating enough so I wouldn’t lose them. He would have passed me by if it wasn’t for the white blanket I was wrapped in that contrasted to the dark colors of the forest floor around me. He and my grandmother raised me from them on, grandmother, her name was Elise, taught me to read and write while grandfather, Raphael, showed me the ways of hunting, tracking and trapping. Though it was so long ago I am still ashamed to admit that I wheeled the first time I shot a stag and watched it take its last breath. My grandfather comforted me, he told me that it’s okay to be upset, it’s only human._

_Human. What an alien word to me now. Maybe back then he knew, maybe I’ve always been destined to become this, but why me? Why out of everyone would they give me these gifts, why would everyone want me to be the leader of this? I doubt myself more than anyone ever has, I feel as though I am not good enough, that all my struggles will be in vain and I will everyone down. But this is no longer about me is it? This is about the future for our kind, for magic, for fellow brothers and sisters who have been enslaved, tortured and tormented by the once benevolent king who succumb to the poisonous temptation of greed._

_The king has moved my punishments out to the heart of the city. I don't know the exact reason for it however it's safe to assume that he wants the citizens to see an example of what happens when they oppose him. I shouldn’t be surprised, this is exactly what we used to do when I first joined the guard. It didn’t matter how petty the crime, we would drag men, women even children out to the “stand” as we called it. We had them stand for hours tied to two wooden poles. If they sat down we’d lash them until they stood. I was, and still am, disgusted by our actions. Even though it was twenty years ago, I still can’t get their screams out of my head. I’m thankful I no longer need to sleep any longer. I already go through enough pain with my ability that allows me to_

A cloak of silence hovered over the sea of people packed into two separate sections with a row in the center open for a clear line of sight towards the stage. The only noise to be heard was the echoing cries of seagulls overhead, a morbid stench of death waft in the air clinging to rags worn by common peasants. Blood crept it's way across aged wooden beams through splintering cracks onto the cobblestone street below. Guards were stationed on every street corner with blockades set up to keep everyone in the square, two patrolling squads were placed on roofs as acting scouts. It appeared as though they were expecting someone to try and get him. 

They had every right to be fearful, under normal circumstances his companions would have come, but these weren’t normal circumstances anymore. Aaland had given himself up with strict orders, no one was to come find him and no one was there to take the blame for the past rise in mutinies against the crown. Sailors, guards, even military commanders were rising up, they’d rip the crown patches on their uniforms and protect average citizens against the kings cruel punishments. There was no excuse for his barbaric ways, no one deserves to watch their family being ripped apart, to watch their loved ones be tortured then hung for petty crimes. Where was the humanity? Where was the peaceful, once commonly revered king who spoke with words of silk? What monster has taken his place? So many questions that were never voiced for fear tightly enslaved them with it's flesh searing claws. Fear was a far greater motivator these days, hope so far gone from the common man's mind children are born ready to work and serve, to be slaves their entire lives. 

Here in the once great country of Minoset lies nothing but a shell of her former glory. A statue of a woman stood tall over the vast city, no matter how deep in the alley’s a man walked he’d always see her standing before the rising sun. In her right hand lay a tarnished sword, bloodied and broken from every battle she had faced. The blade balanced upon her three fingers, carefully calculated and precise, much like the woman she was perceived to be. Her off the shoulder battle dress revealed scars etched into her skin, one for every hardship she faced. Though she fared in beauty and grace her eyes could make armies kneel and be commanded by her. Those same eyes stared down at the heart of the city, most would believe she was belittling them, by making herself seem superior she would mock those who believed they were above the law and were punished for it. This however was far from the truth, and it seemed that only one man knew the real story of her. The goddess of protection, formerly known for peace. Minoset. 

Wondering eyes unable to peel their gaze away from either Aaland, whose arms were bound back to metal chains that connected to a beam above his kneeling form, or the man clad in leather with a bloodied whip in his right hand. He stood to the right of Aaland, free hand buried within his auburn hair keeping his head up so he could see nothing but the crowd in front of him. “Today” the man called in a thunderous voice to quiet the audience, “we, the humble workers of the crown, stand before you with this traitor whose list of capital offenses include conspiring against the crown, attempted assassination of the crown and crimes against the great country of Minoset and her people. These offenses are punishable by death, however it has come to our attention that this man is of another kind for lack of a better word.” 

Gasps rang out through the crowd, heads turned to talk amongst their neighbors. A common question emerged through the loud chatter, what was he? Confusion morphed with anger, quiet whispers turned to roars demanding he say what he was. It was a question not even Aaland knew the answer to. His gaze rose to the heavens, the bleak grey clouded sky that passed overhead blocking the sun entirely. He felt the stone eyes of Minoset pierce his very being, as if she was examining him not for who he was but for his choices, for everything he sacrificed and for what more he was willing to give. ‘Please gods help me’ he pleaded in his thoughts, a natural force of habit for him ‘I'm lost, I don’t know what I am how can I possibly help these people without telling them what I am?’ His thoughts were cut off by a hoarse cackle next to him, though it was quiet, insuring only Aaland would only hear him, he was being taunted. 

“We must know what he is!” the audience cried in agreement, “we must punish him for his crimes! He cannot be pardoned we must find a way to make him pay! And with the guidance of our heavenly king we have found just a way!” silence fell once again with every word he spoke, heads turned away from Aaland to the approaching soldiers. With three on each side they parted to reveal a small girl no older than eight, porcelain cheeks stained bright red, pale blue eyes filled with terror, her raven colored hair in knots. If looks could kill not a person would be left standing after Aaland caught wind of the child who’s wrists were bound with tightly wrapped rope leaving angry marks on her skin. His jaw tightened, bewildered golden eyes stared at the bindings before rising to the nearest guard with murderous intent. 

The little girl was stopped between bot sections of the crowd, equal distance to the street she walked down and to Aaland. She took in her surroundings, a soft whimper falling psdt her quivering lips at the sight of the guards around her. Giants compared to her mouse like form. “This child, though innocent she may seem, was caught stealing in the market and we all know the consequences for theft, it’s only befitting that we carry out the execution now in front of the traitor, what would be a more suitable punishment than watching a child die?” 

Aaland yanked on the chains that held him in place, “NO STOP SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!” he screamed struggling to break free, every instinct in his body said the same, help her. The child could do nothing but sob at the sight of the guard who took hold of his sword. A symphony of cries rang out through the crowd, time moving torturously slow. The blade held over head shone from the rays of sunlight barely passing through clouds clinging to the heavens. Eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before them, Aaland, who towered over even the tallest man stood in front of the child, hand holding back the blade while keeping her behind his back. A look of pure horror flashed across the guards face, cracks flooded the blade until it snapped, not a scratch on Aalands hand. 

The clouds parted allowing rays of sunlight to shine down upon him, still shackled to the chains that hung lifelessly to his wrists. Chunks of wood lay scattered on the dirt covered ground. A golden fog like mist surrounded him and the trembling child who clung to his thigh, any injury she may have had seemingly disappeared from her body. Not a word was uttered as he lowered his hand and gazed at Minoset one last time, had she not been made of stone her face would hold a proud expression for her son. “Anyone who would stand by and watch a child be threatened, women and men be torn away from their families, people being falsely accused and sentenced to death, you are nothing but a coward. This king who has allowed power to consume his mind and greed control his actions now thinks that his authority should never be challenged, that his word is law and anyone who disobeys must be killed. There is no justification for these heinous crimes he is committing, there is no reason for a child to be killed simply because she is hungry and her king doesn’t care enough to try and help. There has been so much pain, so much unneeded blood being spilled, I ask you, great citizens of Minoset, should you live in fear everyday because of a tyrant who knows nothing of mercy anymore? Should your needs be so minuet to your leader? How can we keep letting him get away with this? He cares for no one but himself and you still believe he is a ‘heavenly king’? You still see his actions as holy? What if this was your child here today? Could you live with yourself knowing you witnessed your very own flesh and blood be murdered right in front of you? Could you sleep at night? We have the numbers to take him down, we have the power to put an end to his ways, all we need is a will, all we need is hope. If you have none then allow me to give you hope, allow me to take on your suffering and your pain so you may rise to the occasion and fight for the freedom you deserve! Let me protect you so you never have to fear again! Hope, that is all we may have today, but tomorrow when the sun rises once again we will have liberty, we will have rights, but most importantly, we will have honor and a cause much larger than ourselves. We will pass our legacy down the generations and everyone will know that the country of Minoset will rise for freedom and never will we be suppressed again! What say you, will you join in our fight against fear, against tyranny, against that chickenshit who dare call himself a king!” an uproar came from the swarm of people, guards dropped their weapons letting them scatter across the ground. Aaland stood proudly in front of those various men and women who cast aside their differences, all their fears, all the pain they had been through, just to stand side by side for a cause they believed in. 

Though he stood battered and bruised he appeared godly in his own right, he was a beacon that stood for the citizens, they would worship the ground he walked on should he ask. But that wasn’t the point, the point for all of this was to ensure they would never have to be asked that again. They could do it with their own free will. One man was keeping that from them, and that one man now stood upon his balcony in his palace glaring down at the square where they gathered. Aaland positioned himself in the very center giving the king a clear look at him as he took all his power away. “YOU WILL NOT CONTROL US ANY LONGER” he held his arms out, as if challenging the king to dare step foot outside his land, to stand up to Aaland. It was a fight he would surely lose. “YOU ARE NOTHING TO US ANYMORE AND IF YOU DARE TRY AND STOP US WE WON’T LET YOU GET FAR! THAT IS NO THREAT BUT A PROMISE!” A flurry of movement came from the crowd, everyone held their fists in the air, all in agreement to Aaland’s words. “FOR MINOSET” They cried followed with harsh screams, no, followed with war cries of people who were ready to take back what’s rightfully theirs.


End file.
